Components of heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems such as automotive, commercial, and residential air conditioners frequently develop refrigerant leaks which are sometimes difficult to locate or are not accessible without disassembling all or part of the HVAC system. The same is true for commercial refrigerators and freezers. The refrigerant leaks affect performance of the systems and eventually results failure of the system to cool as desired.
Several methods are known for locating refrigerant links in closed or sealed refrigerant systems which range from visual indicators to electronic sensors. One visual indicator is the use of fluorescent dyes that are visible in ultraviolet light. The fluorescent dye is added to the refrigerant within the system and then an ultraviolet light is used to look for the dye on the exterior of components of the system which indicates a leak. This method is often used in automotive air conditioning systems. While this method is often effective, it is relatively expensive due to the recurring cost of the florescent dye and the loss of refrigerant.
Another visual indicator is the use of nitrogen which appears as white smoke when it exits and hits air as it exits. This method is often used in home ore residential air conditioning systems. While this method is often effective, it is relatively expensive due to the recurring cost of the nitrogen. Additionally, the relatively low pressure of the nitrogen can make it difficult to locate some leaks.
One electronic sensor is an acoustic sensor that detects the sound of the exiting fluid. Other electronic sensors detect specific compounds such as, for example, Fluorine. While electronic sensors can be effective in selective situations, they can be relatively ineffective in other situations. Additionally, electronics sensors have a relatively high cost.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system, method, and tool for locating refrigerant leaks that is effective and has a relatively low cost.